Re:operación escuela de los muertos
by kirito15297
Summary: un mundo plagado se acerca ahora la mana de lobos volverán al ruedo de su retiro para está vez sal al mundo


5 años despues vemos en una taberna en tokio vemos aun hombre minimo de unos 35 años veviendo un vaso de cervesa tranquilamente

hola amigo disculpa las molestia pero estamos por cerrar dijo el camarero aun sujeto que acababa de entran

el sujeto estaba algo palido mientras que nuestro protagonista no le prestaba atencion

oye me no oiste estamos por cerrar volvio a decir el camarero que solo recibio un gemido de dolor puro

oye estas bien volvio a decir el camarero y esta ves recibiendo una mordida en el cuello por el sujeto haciedo que se arme un escandalo

nuestro prota al ver eso solo se paro y le disparo al zombie en la cabeza haciendo recordar malos momentos en su pasado en la vieja ciudad de raccon city el dia que lo cambio y marco para siempre a el y su escuandron

cinco años atras ciudad

raccon intalaciones de umbrella

hunt: ya estan aqui la manada de lobos

si capitan ya llegaron dijo un subordinado

muy bien despejare el camino dijo hunt asesinando a dos guardias

en el acensor vemos a un grupo de seis personas estos eran mienbros de la uss o servicio de seguridad de umbrella

ya llegamos señor

vector a sus ordenes

y bueno seguro ya conoceran al resto

muy bien,birkin tiene las muestras de virus G alfa vamos dijo hunk al equipo que dirijia mientras que nuestro grupo custodiaba las puertas del laboratorio

nos adelatamos unos dos dias

mando nesecitamos extraccion inmediata

mando necesitamos extraccion aun seguimos peleando con sus preciadas B.O.W

unos dias mas

mando me escuchan dijo lupo recibiendo una mision

mando: escuchat manada de lobos e mos decidido de mala gana que no devimos subestimarlos y para asegurar su extraccion deben asesinar a un policia llamado leon kennedy el viaja con la hija de birkin lleva consigo imformacion que podria perjudicar a umbrella matadlo y traed a la niña roco

muy bien asi que quereis a jugar a si mando ok asi jugaremos dijo vector que escucho todo

mas tarde vemos ala manada de lobos que habia atrapado a leon

leon : por que haceis esto por umbrella , por dinero

trae a la niña o nos tomares nuestro tiempo con el poli dijo lupo a claire

claire: esta bien ya vamos

mando ya tenemos a la niña dijo vector

esta bien llegara un helictero para recogeos

no ustedes nos abandonaron contra esas cosas asi que o nos dan mas dinero o no hay trato dijo vector

habeis perdido la cabeza dijo el mando

no creeas que despues de eso nos llebariamos bien o si dijo vector

muy bien el trato se cancela ustedes moriran junto con raccon city

eso lo veremos volvio a decir vector cortanto la señal de radio

estan seguro de esto pregunto leon

si ya no los han jugado lo sufiente ademos no tenian el valor que creiamos respondio vector

muy bien largaos nos encargaremos de umbrella dijo vector junto a sus compañeros

Actualidad

en un instituto de japon vemos a un chico mirando hacia el cielo pensando en cierta chica este chico era takeshi komura

y seguiras siendo lamentable takeshi dijo una hermosa chica de cabello rosa

no me moleste saya dijo takeshi

no me digas que sigues pensando en lo de tu amiga de la infancia volvio de decir la ya mensionada saya

Mmm dijo saya que se retiraba ya que su amor platonico ese a este tarado ok no XD jajajaja no le prestaba atencion

luego de unos momentos vemos a unos profesores acercarse ala entrada de las instalaciones y ver aun sujeto extraño

oye que crees que haces dijo el profesor de educacion fisica al extraño que no le prestaba atencion

a takeshi se le hiso extraño el comportamiento y miro algo que lo marcaria lo que sucede es que extraño mordio el braso del profesor de educacion fisica haciendo que fallesca en el acto justo cuando la profesora creyo que no le paso nada el profesor la ataco y siguio asi

por otro lado takeshi corrio a su salor a salvar lo unico que le importaba esa su amiga de la infancia y junto al su amigo y novio de su amiga salen del salon de clases

hisashi le dije que sucede y takeshi le dijo lo que paso asi saliendo del salon

en otro lado de la ciudad vemos aun sujeto que conducia asi a su departamento para equiparce ya que sabia lo que sucedia

solo esperaba llegar antes de empeorara las cosas y como si el destino le jugara una las cosas se pusieron horribles ya que al llegar noto una oleada de no muertos bloqueando el paso

mientras tanto en la escuela una pofesora llamada maria de cabello azabache estaba tranquila ya ella nunca salia de su casa sin su fiel pistola un beretta 92 ya que escucho lo ocurria por el parlante de la escuela al escuchar los gritos del director haciendo un descontrol total en las instalaciones

en la azotea del edificio vemos a un takeshi con una mangera y una rei lista para girar una valvula

en otra parte mas bien en el salon de carpinteria vemos a una chica hermosa que usa lentes su cabello era de color rosa atada en dos coletas

en otra parte del edificio vemos a una chica tambien hermosa de cabello azulado oscuro dirigiendose a la enfermeria

y en la enfermeria vemos a una mujer rubia con un boluntuoso cuerpo tratando de saber que hacer mientras un estudiante trataba de sacarla de hay mientras que un grupo de zombie estaban por romper la puerta del salon medico en otra parte de la ciudad vemos a unos de nuestros protas llendo en una moto hacia la escuela para socorrer a su ex lider ahora profesora de matematica mientras esquivaba los ataques de los no muertos

mierda la ciudad se vino abajo en tan solo 24hs dijo vector no mostrare su cara o nada por el estilo solo los ojos enfocare asi que se los dejo a su imaginacion

justo encontro una patrulla abandona y la impecciono sacando una escopeta de correa de la policia reviso si habia cartuchos por suerte encontro 20 cartuchos del arma y una caja para pistola que tenia como minimo 25 balas de 9mm

creo que sera suficiente dijo tranquilo mientras recargaba sus cargadores que eran dos como minimo

bueno hay que continuar volvio a decir mientras arrancaba su moto y se dirigia a las intalaciones donde esperaba maria

dos hora de viaje noto que la escuela estaba repleta de zombies y no le quedaba mas remedio que crusar a pie sin hacer ruido en la azotea volvemos a ver a la misma pareja lista para soltar el agua llevandoce a todos los zombies que podia en la carpinteria vemos al chico gordito que hacompañaba a saya preparar un rifle de clavos mientras que la rosadita estaba un poco asustada y dijo

oye hirano pareces que lo disfrutas ahora dijo saya

por favor podrias cargar el taladro en la bolsa dijo hirano con su cara que todos que allan visto el anime sabran

saya no pudo reputar ya que los zombies estaban entrando al salon mientras hirano se dedica apraticar tiro al blanco con los zombies y la azotea takeshi y rei salieron ilesos del problema mientras corrian hacia la puerta y golpeaban a todo zombie que se le crusaban

mientras que saeko y la enfermera shizuka iban hacia el salon y oyeron disparos del rifle de clabos improvisado y gritos de saya que taladro a un zombie ya que hirano se quedo sin clavos

mientras tanto maria oyo el grito y se dirio al mismo lugar

en otra parte vector oyo gritar a saya asi que tambien no dudo en dirigirce a la ubicacion

dos minutos despues vemos a jna saya muy asustada por lo sucedido junto a los demas y una maria que acababa de llegar en eso rei la reconoce y la abraza ya fue la unica que supo el por que su indeliverada retraso de curso ya ella tambien odiaba a ese profesor y fuera por decicion de ella le haria un cuarto orificio por el cuan respirar

maria sensei que bueno que se encuentre bien dijo rei quien aun seguia abrazada a lupo que no se quejaba ya ella consideraba asu alumna rei como una hermanita pequeña

en eso llega vector

por que la demora dijo de forma amenazante a vector esperando una buena excusa

lo que pasa es que tuve unos pequeñitos problemas dijo el prota a lupo ya eran grandes los problemas para dirigirce a su posicion

bueno luego hablaremos de esto volvio a decir lupo haciendo que trague saliba

ya que recordaba lo muy temperemental que era su ex capitana

bueno hay que seguir dijo tranquilamente lupo ya que conocia bien el complejo

disculpe maria san pero quien es el dijo shizuka a su compañera de trabajo

ah cierto tu debes ser la enfermera a ver a si shizuko marikawa dijo un tanto desprecupada

hai dijo con una sonrisa la enfermera

bien niños y señoritas hay continuar dijo vector sacando un pistola

capitana a donde pregunto a lupo eso hizo que los chicos se confundieran

vamos a la sala de profesores dijo miemtras todos la seguian hacia la sala al llegar notaron que estaba vacia atrancaron la puerta y se dispucieron a descansar

capitana sabe algo de spectre pregunto vector

no aun nada de seguro esta metido hasta el cuello en problemas

mientras que vector y maria charlaban

rei prendio el televisor al ver las noticias quedo paralisada eso extraño a los demas que tambien se pusieron a ver lo que sucedia

bueno la noticia paso como en el anime y no necesito dar descripcion o si XP

que extraño dijo vector eso confundio a lupo y pregunto el por que de lo extraño

bueno la verdad al ver estas B.O.W no te que son ciegos y se guian por el sonido muy diferente a las que conocemos dijo vector y en eso la informacio cayo en takeshi que por accidente escucho

ustedes saben que son esas cosas dijo takeshi haciendo que todos presten atencion

no tengo por responderte niño respondio vector a takeshi haciendo que en nombrado trate de agarrar la camisa de vector y solo terminar en el suelo con un cuchillo en el cuello

calmate niño si sigues haci llamaras la atencion de esas cosas dijo tranquilo vector quien retiraba el cuchillo y lo guardaba de nuevo

maria sensei usted sabe que son esas cosas pregunto un poco insegura saya a lupo

si dijo sin mas rodeo con los ojos cerrados

estas cosas son creaciones de

umbrella corporation

fin del capitulo uno

hola y amigos esta es la primera vez que hago un fic de zombies no lo tomen a mal si se repite algunos dialos pero todo sucede en la misma zona de horarios lo de takeshi y la bomba tanto lo de saya y hirano asi como los sucesos de la zuculenta enfermera ok no XD bueno como shizuko y saeko

se preguntaran el por que rei se lanzo a los brazos de lupo como la nombre maria

bueno pasa durante su primera vez como maestra supo lo que sucedio a rei y bueno ella se encariño con su alumna y asiendo un juramento que algun dia mataria al profesor que le hizo que repitiera el curso


End file.
